As Prometidas de um Uchiha
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha quer se casar, ou melhor, ele precisa. E para isso ele anunciou a cidade toda que estava em busca de uma noiva, ele só não esperava o que viria na frente//U.A.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Rate T:** Insinuações de Hentai ; Palavreado Chulo.

**Nota¹: **Em Notas da Autora vocês encontram mais detalhes sobre a fic.

**Sumario:** Sasuke Uchiha quer se casar, ou melhor, ele precisa. E para isso ele anunciou a cidade toda, ele só não esperava o que viria na frente. .:U.A.:.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**As Prometidas de um Uchiha**

_Cap. 1 – Divulgação_

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hei **você **ai!

É uma _mulhe_r sobressalente?

Tem **entre 18 á 38** anos?

Quer um homem que possa_ lhe dar_ todos os luxos e um sobrenome muito **conhecido** e **respeitado**?

Ou apenas quer _sair de casa_?

Interessou-se?

Então deve vir à mansão Uchiha, a que chamar mais atenção do_ herdeiro _atual será tomada **como esposa**!

E então se interessou, **Uchiha Sasuke** não é privilegio de todas.

Mas _talvez_ seja o seu...

Venha _case-se_ com ele e seja **feliz para sempre**!

* * *

- Teme, eu acho que isso já é apelar. – Dizia um garoto com cabelos loiros enquanto apontava para um outdoor que continha uma enorme foto de Sasuke apontando para quem quer olhasse.

- Eu sei, eu deveria ter colocado que deveria ser bonita. – Observou o Uchiha enquanto se imaginava dando leves beijos com uma baranga, para logo em seguida fazer uma careta de desgosto.

- Você não acha que aquele "mulher" esta muito apagado não? – Perguntou o loiro enquanto forçava as vistas para ver se realmente não era impressão sua.

- Realmente esta meio apagado. – Concordou o Uchiha forçando as vistas também.

- Imagina Teme, você abre a porta e do nada aparece um travesti – Disse o loiro para logo depois cair na gargalhada.

- Há-há – Soltou um sorriso sarcástico para logo golpear o loiro na cabeça, por ter imaginado coisas insanas com o mesmo.

- Teme isso dói!

- Se você ficasse de bico fechado, provavelmente isso não teria acontecido. – Logo soltando um suspiro – Anda vamos lá pra casa.

- Sem problema. – Então Naruto começou a seguir Sasuke em direção a um carro luxuoso estacionado na calçada.

-

-

-

-

-

_**Mansão Uchiha 19:32**_

- Teme, você terá coragem de se casar com uma garota de 18 anos, se ela bater na sua porta? – Questionou o loiro enquanto comia ramen.

- Você já me perguntou isso. – Respondeu o Uchiha com uma expressão de tédio.

- E você se casaria com uma velha de 38 anos?

- Hmp.

- Sabe eu ainda não entendo o fato de você querer se casar desse jeito tão... – Dava para perceber que o Uzumaki estava procurando a palavra – Diferente?

- Eu já lhe disse Naruto, se eu não casar eu perco a minha parte da herança.

- E com quem iria ficar a herança?

- Com o Itachi. – Respondeu o Uchiha como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque Itachi tem um filho.

- Itachi esta grávido? Meu Deus! Isso vai contra as leis da Física! – Disse o loiro logo após cospir todo ramen que havia levado a boca.

- Itachi não esta grávido, e são as leis da Ciência. – Respondeu Sasuke ainda se perguntando se realmente havia ouvido essa besteira. _"O que é desafio às leis da Ciência é você ainda estar vivo com essa cabeça oca"_ Pensava o Uchiha.

**Ding Dom!**

- Senhor Uchiha, tem uma moça querendo falar com você na sala. – Logo após dar o recado o mordomo saiu do cômodo.

- Uh Sasuke, já tem uma prometida de cara! – Sorriu marotamente Naruto. – E eu espero que não seja um travesti!

- Fique aqui, eu irei ver o que é. – "_Por favor, que não seja uma baranga ou um travesti, por favor, por favor!"_ Pensou o Uchiha enquanto ia em direção a sala.

Enquanto Sasuke vinha em direção à sala uma garota que usava botas por cima das calças jeans estava mexendo em certos artefatos que não deveria.

- Cara isso aqui deve valer uma nota! – Dizia enquanto pegava um vaso na mão e observava. – O cara deve ter grana mesmo!

- Olá! – Disse uma voz sedutora atrás da garota a olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Olá, você é Uchiha Sasuke?

- O mesmo, e você... – O Uchiha parou logo que foi interrompido por um beijo da garota.

Mas não era um beijo simples, o beijo que a garota lhe dera era simplesmente um dos mais selvagens de toda sua vida. Não parecia o comprimento ideal para duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer, mas Sasuke não pode negar que aquele ato repentino havia chamado sua atenção.

- Eu sou...

-

-

-

-

-

**Continua...

* * *

**

Olá (?) Meu nome é Nylleve XD

**N/A: **Yooo! Aqui estou eu com mais uns dos meus projetos, e estou aberta para receber opiniões e criticas (não tão pesadas né?! Vocês não querem me ver chorando!).

Eu confesso que não gostei muito desse cap. Eu pensei em escrever mais nesse cap. mas se eu escrevesse mais eu iria ter que roubar o conteúdo do cap. dois XP

Os capítulos dessa fic terão postagens mais lentas pelo fato deu ter várias outras fics para atualizar também, por favor, entendam eu sou muito lerda pra digitar e a preguiça não ajuda. u.u

Meu desafio a vocês:

"Quem é a garota que beijou o Sasuke?"

**Detalhes Importantes:**

A fic ainda não há um casal definido, mas no desenrolar da fic nós teremos que descobrir quem será a cara metade do jovem Uchiha. u.u

Em cada capitulo haverá uma garota diferente com quem o Sasuke tem que sair, mas, não são todos os capítulos que ele precisamente deve sair com alguém. Por que se não vira uma coisa muito monótona.

No próximo capitulo eu devo postar a ordem de garotas que o Sasuke deve sair, mas é claro que nem todos os romances deles eu garanto que ira dar certo. XD

Qualquer duvida é só mandar uma review ou uma PM, que eu irei responder o quanto antes.

Aproveitando façam sua autora feliz e mande reviews 8Db

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ainda há muito por vir_

_Beiijos, Nylleve!_


End file.
